The Retirement
by TheImmortalChaplin
Summary: Alexis Andrews never thought she'd be saved by a man in a mask. She didn't ask to be saved and the methods of redemption were cruel and twisted. But like every citizen of Gotham, she needed to face her reckoning in one form or another. Bane-OC. Rated M for graphic rape.


**This is just a little one shot between Bane and an OC that I thought of. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Summary: Alexis Andrews never thought she'd be saved by a man in a mask. She didn't ask to be saved and the methods of redemption were cruel and twisted. But like every citizen of Gotham, she needed to face her reckoning in one form or another.**

**~WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason as it contains adult themes. There is a scene of graphic rape and it would be advisable not to read if that makes you uncomfortable.~**

...

If Alexis Andrews would have known about the last day of her society proclaimed profession, she may have never started it in the first place. Like many young women living in the Narrows of Gotham without a cent to their name and the worry about where their next meal would come from or where they would seek shelter during one of Gotham's harsh winter nights, Alexis turned tricks for the scum of Gotham City's underworld. Or perhaps a more societal label that was slapped upon her would be that she was a prostitute.

Yes, she was sure of it now. If she had been told what her retirement day would have been like, she would have backed out of the profession before she ever began. She would have starved sooner than give sex for money if she would have known then the humiliation and pain that was devised so she would never open her legs for another man for anything other than love and commitment.

"Boss, we found this one by the bridge, near one of our sites." One armed man spoke as he roughly pushed Alexis to her knees. While she had been scared by the two armed men who had kidnapped her and then brought her through a maze of tunnels in the sewers under Gotham City, she soon realized it was nothing compared to the fear that was settling in her as she stared at the man before her.

While she could only see his back, the man was massive. Wide shoulders with large arms. The man was huge but entirely in shape as it appeared that his body was made up entirely of muscle. Every line etched into a perfect mold that exaggerated every tone that he had. From what she could tell, the man was bald but wore something on his head. His back was littered with old scars and he wore cargo pants and black boots.

He was kneeling down, but as he finally stood up, Alexis felt new tears spring into her eyes as he stood at full height, turning around and towering over her with cold eyes. He had a contraption over his mouth that looked like a set of monstrous teeth, but realized it was a mask of some sort. A respirator, judging by his breaths sounding a bit forced.

He was meticulously running his eyes over every inch of her as if to solve some sort of puzzle or mystery. Or perhaps he was just simply figuring out which ways to kill her. She would never know because his eyes gave no emotion away that she could tell. "What do you do with your life?" The question threw her off guard, but his voice startled her. It was loud but muffled and accented with such a bravado that she couldn't place.

"Prostitute, sir." The second armed man spoke up but it was painfully obvious what her profession was just by the short dress that barely passed her thigh and exposed most of her cleavage, along with the knee-high heeled boots on her feet. Her make-up was caked on and while she would never look this way while she wasn't working, if she wanted the money for her next meal, she needed to impress the men.

"I was speaking to the young lady." The masked man quickly corrected her kidnapper who instantly shut up.

She didn't have to look to know the masked man's eyes were on her again, waiting patiently for her to answer for herself. Swallowing, she blinked back tears as she answered in a shaky breath, "He's right..."

For being a large man, Alexis flinched at how fast he moved, kneeling down in front of her. His head was tilted as he eyed her, but she couldn't tell if it was from curiosity or scrutiny. With that mask and stare, he looked like an interested Pit Bull dog, waiting to lash out if anyone were to remove the muzzle.

"Tell me why." He spoke and Alexis blinked, unsure of the question or the answer he wanted. "Have to make a living…" She muttered, her body trembling from not knowing what to expect or what would happen.

"Quite the demeaning profession to choose." He responded, standing back up to his full height, his black boots right in front of her hanging head. "Leave us." He said quickly, eyeing the two men that had brought her in. They nodded and promptly left, leaving Alexis alone with the large man. She started to realize she would much rather be threatened by those men's guns than be under the gaze of this masked man.

"Tell me, do you like what you do?" He asked when the other men had left. Not trusting her voice anymore, Alexis quickly shook her head as she kept her gaze to the cold floor. "Then why do you continue?" He asked, his voice calm and she pictured his head being tilted in curiosity again.

"It's the only thing I can do to survive." She muttered, flinching at the tutting noise of judgment he gave her in return. "You don't try anything else." He snarled, the change of his tone so sudden that it caused the girl to shudder.

"You don't even know what it's like out there. This is the _only _thing I can do if I want my next meal." She retorted, her head still not looking at him. She didn't know why she was arguing with the man, but hated the judgment he was making on her. He had no idea.

"You do it because you have no other options? No, no. You have options. You just don't have the drive or will to stop it. You don't have a way out of this lifestyle. What if you were given one?" He questioned, his tone back to the eerie calmness. Alexis shook her head. "There's no way out of it." She muttered bitterly but was startled when a second later she was shoved to the ground with such force that it knocked the wind out of her.

"There's a way out." He said as he took a few menacing steps closer. Without warning, her short dress was ripped from her body. "There's _always_ a way out. Always a chance for redemption." Tears spilling freely now, she tried to cover herself as she was left only in her underwear under his intense gaze as he yanked her boots from her feet.

"This is your profession, is it not?" He questioned as if he couldn't understand why she was backing away from him, crying and pleading for him to stop. But she knew he was only taunting her. "You will get your redemption as your day of reckoning and repent has come."

Pushed on her back a moment later, she heard the sound of a zipper and her underwear being carelessly yanked away. Her pleas fell to deaf, or rather uncaring, ears as her legs were swiftly spread open. She gave one more plea before her words turned to a scream as he promptly entered her without warning. His thrust was hard and forceful, tearing her open and violating her in the most cruelest of ways.

He was slow, taking his time which only resulted in the most amount of pain. While his pace was unhurried, each thrust was hard and abrupt, pushing himself into her fully before slowly pulling all the way out, only to thrust hard into her again.

She cried out at each one, each time felt like the first thrust as her body wasn't able to have him long enough to adjust to his size before he would pull out and repeat the action.

While she tried not to look, and tears obscured most of her vision anyways, the masked man didn't look anywhere other than her eyes. They were cold and heartless, displaying no other emotion at all. It was his eyes that told her he wasn't doing this for sexual pleasure for himself. While it could be argued that his erection said otherwise, she knew the only pleasure he was getting was from the pain and humiliation he was dealing out to her.

She didn't know how long he kept up that slow and methodical, yet painful pace before he pulled out for the final time and stood up. However, Alexis didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief before she was hoisted to her feet by her hair and dragged.

Tossed none too gently onto his desk, one large hand held her back down as she was lying flat on her stomach, her behind left exposed as she whimpered and trembled harder.

Without missing a beat, the masked man forced himself hard into her more tighter entrance, causing a screamed pain of agony to tear through her lips much like he tore through her flesh. She was begging, pleading, crying in hopes that he would stop, but he thrusted in and out of her like an animal, not saying one word or even giving any grunts or moans of pleasure. No, he was doing this simply to torture. To teach a lesson. To prove a point.

This time his thrusts weren't as slow as he kept himself inside of her, only pulling out partially before ramming back into her unmercifully. She felt his hips meet hers at every thrust, the fronts of her legs slamming into the side of the desk at each violation.

Suddenly feeling one arm snake around her waist, she felt his large hand cover the front of her most private area as he began to rub it quickly as he continued his hip movements.

Any other time and the action might have been pleasurable, but his rubs were hard and his hands calloused, making him feel more like sandpaper against her rather than a man's warm touch. She cried and screamed out but he didn't falter. "Please, stop!" She yelled out, losing track of how many times she had uttered that phrase in their short time together. And it was at that that he finally spoke. "Not until I know you won't again bed with any man in return for any goods other than mutual pleasure." Despite his cruel actions, his voice was level, calm even, as he made no attempt to stop his actions.

"Ok!" She screamed out in defeat, knowing his goal was to run her raw and break her down. He didn't stop. She wasn't sure how long, but eventually she had stopped her screams and her head lay on the desk submissively. She was silently crying, but took each of his thrusts with a numbing realization that his methods of education were working.

"Stop...Please..." She whispered, her body too tired to scream anymore and deep down she knew he had broken her. The thrusts ended and he promptly pulled himself out of her. She flinched as his large hand encircled her wrist and easily pulled her from the desk.

Her legs were shaking and her lower half felt like it had been ripped open, but the masked man steadied her in front of him, holding her up with his hands on her arms as he carefully studied her face. She knew she was bleeding somewhere as her body still trembled under the tall man's gaze.

"Congratulations." He finally spoke after a long moment of pause. "My dear child, you have been reborn." His muffled voice spoke as if she had just aced an exam rather than been brutally raped.

"Never again will you let any man use your body for pleasure, and never again will you accept pay in exchange for a night of physical use. You will never allow those of tyranny and greed to walk over you or take your body for their personal amusement. And you'll know what it's like to walk the streets proud, not with your head hung and body exposed like a common whore." His speech ended and Alexis flinched as he grabbed her, moving her towards the water's edge and forcing her to sit.

He left her side, and for a moment, she was sure he was going to push her into the water and watch her drown. But he had already watched her drown in her own sorrows and miseries of pleading and begging, and now, he was bringing her back up from the depths.

Returning a moment later, her torn dress was in his hands and he then leaned over the side of the ground's edge, dipping it into the rushing water.

Pulling himself back up, he kneeled in front of her as one hand went behind her head to hold her in place while the other used the damp cloth to carefully wipe away her make-up. "You hide behind this mask." He spoke slowly, his actions surprisingly gentle. While she was still terrified, she couldn't help but see the irony of the statement.

"So do you." She responded but her voice was quiet and hoarse, almost fearful that he would lash out against her. But he didn't. Instead he chuckled with such amusement that made the girl flinch. It had been the first time he had shown her any signs of emotion other than cruel heartlessness.

"Oh no, my dear child. My mask stops all my pain. Yours only hides it from others. But the eyes…The eyes are always the indicator of one's true feelings. The window to the proverbial soul's emotion. Mask or not, that cannot be hidden." He told her like a teacher educating a student as he wiped off the last remnants of her make-up.

Standing back up, he gently but easily pulled her to her feet once more, inspecting her with studying eyes.

"You, my child, have been freed. Whether you know it now or not. Your reckoning has come and you will face a new day in a new light…With clear eyes." He told her as he slowly turned her around. Her naked back was against his chest as he stood behind her, the pair looking forward and unmoving.

It was in that moment that she realized the man in the mask was a savior. Cruel and sadistic, but a savior nonetheless.

His voice suddenly changed to that of excitement and bravado that was truly unexpected by her. "Now go! Spread your new wings and take advantage of the chance you've been given!" He told her before his voice lowered back to its calm state as he carefully moved her hair over her shoulder.

"Because when Gotham City burns to the ground...You, my dear, _you_ will still be standing."

...

**Well now, what did you think? This will probably only be a one-shot as it was just an idea that popped into my head after thinking over the amazingness of the new film and Bane's character. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
